


Tony's Decision

by SourwolfandLittleRed



Series: The DiNozzo Effect [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfandLittleRed/pseuds/SourwolfandLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does some serious thinking and reaches a difficult decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Decision

Tony sat in his favorite coffee shop, seemingly engrossed in the book he was holding in front of him, but his mind on the events of the past few days. He had been kidnapped--again-- by the brother of one of the scumbags he put away in Baltimore, looking for revenge. Despite the fact that his team or rather Gibbs had found him before the guy could do any permanent damage, Tony was tired. Not just physically but mentally exhausted as well. His nerves were stretched thin and the Italian was afraid that any moment he would fall apart, for all the world to see how broken he had become from inside.  
The worst part was that this latest kidnapping could have been avoided if only McGee and Ziva had had his six. Instead they had been too busy trying to come up with ways to undermine his authority for them to notice the guy stalking him at their current crime scene. His would-be kidnapper had cornered him when he was about to go question a witness and put a gun to his side. Luckily for him his latest kidnapper was a little lacking in brains and had managed to get spotted forcing him into a van.  
His boss had used that little information to go on a one man rescue mission and managed to find him.  
Tony didn't look up when the opposite chair was pulled back. He already knew who it was. Even if he didn't the scent of strong black coffee would have been a sure indicator. As always Tony marveled at his and Gibbs' ability to read each other so well and predict their actions before one of them could do something incredibly stupid.  
He supposed it was slightly creepy but it came in handy almost all the time. He knew that everyone at work envied and were awed by their complex father-son-boss-2IC relationship. To them it was a thing of legend. Whenever they worked with another team they could both annoy and amaze them with the easy way they understood what the other was saying without a single word exchanged between the two.  
Only they knew how much work and effort had gone into developing this complete trust they had in each other. All the yelling matches outside the office, years of steak dinners and boat sanding, interventions by Ducky and Abby, and sometimes even Director Morrow, slowly breaking down each other's wall until each was left bare for the other to see his deepest darkest secrets. This would be what he missed the most about DC, but he had to go through with his decision- for the sake of his sanity.  
''I'm tired boss.''  
''I know.''  
''I'm sick of being shot at, kidnapped, having my car bombed-and on top of that McGee and Ziva's holier-than-thou attitude, And stupid Vance with his stupid toothpicks.''  
''I know Tony. I know.''  
Classic Gibbs. Speaking barely ten words and yet showing his full support through them.  
''Grandfather Paddington died three weeks ago and he left me his real estate business. He was a good man despite how his offspring turned out and who she chose to marry. The other Paddingtons are not so bad either but my mother had to go and cut herself off from them for my useless father. Surprised the hell out of me when Grandfather reached out. I wasn't gonna talk to him but I found out that they did not even know I existed until a few years back. At first I thought of delegating but after this week, I've finally had enough. I need to get out boss before I do something we'll all regret. I'm moving to Manhattan.''  
Tony waited for Gibbs to protest and demand that he stay but when he said nothing, he finally looked up. The older man was looking at him with kind eyes. ''Whatever you need son. If moving to Manhattan is what it takes for you to feel at peace then that's what you should do. I understand it and I'm not going to hold it against you.''  
''Could we have a dinner at your house tonight boss. I want to tell Ducky and Abby myself. They deserve more than hearing it from the NCIS scuttlebutt.''  
Gibbs agreed without hesitation and once again Tony thanked the heavens for their unique relationship. Gibbs didn't have to be told that if he was the Italian's surrogate father, then Ducky and Abs were his surrogate grandfather and sister.  
Gibbs finished his coffee and they got up to leave. His heart felt lighter than it had since Kate died and he knew that he had made the right decision.


End file.
